


The World Turns

by Luthienberen



Series: grimm_challenge 44 - Pass It On [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: This was written for the Grimm_Challenge 44, 'Pass it On' challenge, where either an icon or drabble had to be written follwing prompts by the person before you.The prompt was 'Sean/Nick, Loyalty'.





	

Renard kissed the Grimm straddling his lap, teasing those lovely lips, relishing the muscles twitching under his hands. How peculiar life could be twisting until nothing was as it first appeared. Maybe they all were Alice in Wonderland and simply didn’t know it.

Once he had sought to use Nick only for personal gain, yet Renard had gradually seen Nick a man worthy of pledging full loyalty to and how funny for a Prince to do _that_.

Yes now he would burn the Royals and their world to the ground to keep Nick safe and to prevent more Grimms from being deceived into believing they were policing the Wesen world. The Laufer, Nick and his status were all one mass which crystallised in a new and upside down world.

“Sean?”

“Hmmm?

“Are you okay?”

“Yes Nick, just thinking how strange life can be.”

“I could write a book on that.”

“Yes you could my Grimm.”

Renard smiled softly. If they were indeed in Wonderland he had no regrets for choosing Nick. 


End file.
